Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc.'s parents *Professor Pericles *Philip Nguyen *Tuyet Nguyen *Khoa Nguyen Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not to beconfused with the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *The Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow *The Wizards: Red Wizard and White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freaks *Manticore *Headless Creature (called Headless Horror in the game) *Shadowy Figure *Dead Justice *Obliteratrix *Freak of Crystal Cove *The Mafias:White Mafia and Black Mafia Costumes from the Museum *Slime Monster *Gator Person - Green Gator Person *Ghost Truck - Parts *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Of Alice May *Phantom *Gnome *Humungonaut - Green Humungonaut *Frighthound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Monster *Lord Infernicus *Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Old Man Darrow *Wizard - White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freak - Fish Freak Leader *Manticore *Headless Horror *Shadowy Figure *Dead Justice and Greg *Obliteratrix *Freak of Crystal Cove Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham Leg *Balloon Animal *Skewer *Frying Pan *Sausage String *Corn Dog *Lollipop *Frozen Fish *Squeaky Mallet Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Bandages Claws *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Paralisant Hands *Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws *Vampire - Creepy Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream *Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists of Fury and Bazooka *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow *Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker *Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge *Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks *Manticore - Flying body and Legs *Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime *Shadowy Figure - Sharp Cloak Hands and Closing of Lights *Dead Justice - Greg Kicking and Gun *Obliteratrix-bow and whip(first battle) bombs and whip(second battle) *Freak of Crystal Cove - Claws and Shadows Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo *Green, Blue, and Brown Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Shelton *Que Horrifico - Mary Ann Geerdon *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) *Gnome - Gil Littlefoot *Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner *Fright Hound - Itself (Created By Jason's Mother) *Vampire - Sheila Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) *Shadowy Orc - Maxwell *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Arcus Fentonproof *Fish Freak Leader - Ernesto *Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" *Headless Horror - Marion Sparta *Shadowy Figure - Pericles *Dead Justice - D.Bukcner *Obliteratrix - Alice May *Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Jones Places Spook Museum Store Crystal Cove Beach Crystal Cove Docks Sewers City Hall Crystal Cove Police Station Crystal Cove High School Daphne's House Shaggy's House Fred's House House For Rent Amusement Park Chen's Coffee Terrorpheum Mermaid Theater Gnale's Construction Animal Asylum Fruitmeirs Cicada Fair Royal Knight's Faire Cementery Forest Botanical Garden Locations That Can Be Reached By the Mystery Machine *Crystal Cove (Main Location) *Gatorsburg *Foggy Highway *Train Station *Darrow University *City Outskirts *Cliff (The cliff where the Old Spanish Church stands on) Baddies *Rat *Gator Person's minions (Mechanic Gators) *Mini Demon Cars *Man-Crab's minions (Brown Crabs) *Que Horifico's minions (look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Phantom's minions (Toy monkeys playing drums) *Mini Gnomes *Dozer With Ball *Robot Spider *Wolf *Char Gar Gothakon's minions (Alien Octopus) *Mini Cicada *Lord Infernicus's (Fire Heads) *Mini Mortocycles *Aphrodite's minions (Man-Eating Roses) *Traps (can't be destroyed) *Mini Dragons *Zombies *Fishfreaks *Manticores's minions (Scarab Beetles) *Headless Horror's minions (Shrunken Heads) *Shadowy Figure's minions (Floating chairs and Bear Rugs) *Snakes *Jets Costumes for the player *Casual *Pirate (to come to the faire) *Mystery Inc Suit *French Outfit (Note: From The Secret Serum episode. This item was removed from the store) *Wild Brood Outfit *Zombie Costume (to pretend to be spookified) *Diving Suit *Adventurer Suit *Cowboy Suit *Civil War Suit *Detective Attire Trivia *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). *The Headless Creature is shown to spit and have the ability to make poison and slime, but it never shows that the TV show that Mr. Headless Horror doesn't shoot acid. * The balloon animal and the umbrella are the only weapon that are not associated with food. * dead justice is more fat than he was in the show External Links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online] Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Games